


YoI Poly Ship Week 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional tags per chapter, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of fics written for YoI Poly Ships Week.Day 1:CommuncationDay 2: SportsDay 3: Grab BagDay 4: Trouble in ParadiseDay 5: FluffDay 6: Alternate UniverseDay 7: Opposites





	1. Day 2 - Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ, Isabella, Yuri, and Otabek gather to watch Game 6 of the Stanley Cup.
> 
> Subprompt: Other Sports  
> Tags: Hockey
> 
> (JJ and Yuri are not together but are both with Bella and Otabek, who are also not together.)

“We have hockey in Russia, JJ. Seriously. This isn’t that special.” Yuri stared at the food JJ had set out. There was a lot of it.

JJ shrugged. “True, but this is the Stanley Cup. It’s kind of a big deal. If the Penguins win tonight, they’re the champions, and you can’t claim to be dating a Canadian until you’ve watched a hockey game with them.”

Yuri made a face at JJ. “Who wants to claim I’m dating a Canadian?”

“I’m hurt, Yuri.” Yuri turned around to see Isabella walking in with a plate of poutine. “I thought you liked me.”

“I do like you. Sorry. I meant your idiot fiancé there. I don’t like him.” Yuri took the plate from her to set on the table with the rest of the food. “What you and Beka see in him…”

Otabek shook his head and put his arms around Yuri’s waist. “You’ve never been around him away from a competition. Give him a chance, kitten. He just might surprise you.”

“You tell him as we’re getting ready to watch a hockey game,” Bella said. “Yuri, you’ll want to cheer for the Predators.”

“Why?”

Bella listed points on her fingers. “One, if they win they force game seven and seven-game series are always the most fun. Two, because Sidney Crosby is an asshole who gets away with cheating on the ice. Three, that’s who I’m going for.”

JJ smirked. “Four, because their mascot is a sabre-toothed cat.”

That last reason was easily the best Yuri had heard. He didn’t want to acknowledge that, though. “So what’s so awful about JJ during a hockey game that this is a bad time to give him a chance?”

“It’s not specific to JJ. Hockey fans are… the same in Canada as they are in Russia, really. Or America. Loud. Foul-mouthed. I take it back, maybe you will like JJ after you’ve heard him cuss out a ref.”

Yuri turned around and smacked Otabek’s arm. “Don’t hope for miracles. I can put up with him for you and Bella. That’s already more than I ever thought I’d do.”

“Get some food, find a seat, the match is about to start.” JJ did as he said, settling in on one end of the couch.

Otabek followed his example, loading up on poutine and plopping down beside JJ. “Of everything about Canada, I think this stuff is what I miss most.”

“More than me?” JJ pouted and made sad puppy eyes at him.

Otabek kicked JJ’s ankle. “You, I can talk to online and I get to see at competitions sometimes. I can’t count on getting to Canada every year to get some poutine, but at the very worst I’ll see you at Four Continents and Worlds, and you’ll have Bella with you so Bella don’t start.”

“I wasn’t going to. I knew what you meant.” Bella sat on the floor leaning against JJ’s legs. “Don’t forget I’m here, babe, kick me again and I’m not coming for game seven.”

“You don’t want to sit on the couch, Bella?”

“No, I’m fine, as long as JJ doesn’t kick me. Actually... take the seat.” Yuri sat down, and Bella moved over to sit leaning against the couch between his legs. “This is an even better idea, because you don’t really care, so you’re not gonna jump up if the Predators score.”

Yuri shrugged and started eating. “Beka, you’re officially weird, this poutine stuff is gross. Here, take mine.”

Not long into the game, the Predators scored their first goal – except they didn’t. When the referee waved off the goal, JJ and Otabek both jumped to their feet. “Osti de tabarnak de calice, c'est pas possible comment que t'es cave!”

Yuri leaned down to Bella. “What did he just say?”

“Loosely translated: it’s not possible to be that stupid.” Bella shrugged. “This is mild, when he gets really mad he can keep it going for over a minute.”

The game was exciting, but the goalies were both very good. Somewhere in the middle of the second period, Yuri crawled into Otabek’s lap to give Bella the couch. Bella didn’t take it, instead choosing to go sit on JJ’s lap. The third period was almost over when the Penguins finally scored the first goal that counted, a bizarre goal that missed when it was actually shot but then in a lucky bounce hit the goalie on the back and bounced into the goal. JJ and Otabek both started swearing when the Penguins took advantage of the Predators going to an empty net to score again. The game ended 2-0, giving the Penguins the Stanley Cup trophy for the second year in a row.

“Guess there’s no game seven.” Yuri was not exactly distraught… although it _had_ been fun watching JJ start cursing in French.

“Nope. We’ll have to figure out something else to do that night. No big deal.” Bella turned off the TV and poked JJ in the shoulder. “Babe. Game’s over, series is over.”

“I know. No more hockey for months!” JJ got to his feet. “Glad you guys came. I’ve missed watching hockey with you, Beks.”

“Same. Yura and I should probably get going, though. Early practice tomorrow.”

Bella hugged Otabek and kissed Yuri. “Shopping tomorrow, Yuri?”

“Hell yeah.” Yuri waited while Otabek and JJ finished kissing. “See you guys tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ's cursing is copied from Wikipedia. If it's not something anyone would actually say, feel free to let me know and suggest an alternate way to call the referee a fucking moron.
> 
> All hockey involved here is based on the real Game 6 of the 2017 Stanley Cup. Penguins won 2-0 to take the series 4-2, after the Predators had an early goal wiped out by a premature whistle.  
> No actual hate for Sidney Crosby from this Penguins fan.


	2. Day 3 - Grab Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subprompts used: tattoos, music, recuperation
> 
> Sara wakes up with a hangover and a murderous rage at Emil.
> 
> Pairing: Mila/Michele/Sara/Emil  
> Chapter tags: implied sibling incest, tattooed while drunk, Emil the giant human puppy

Sara was going to kill someone one of these days. Based on the music blaring through the apartment, Emil seemed like the current most likely choice. Who played dubstep in an apartment where people were going to be hung over? Mila may be Russian, but she was more into metal unless it was Otabek’s music, and Sara was pretty sure this wasn’t Otabek’s. That could just be the hangover talking, though, she wasn't familiar enough with Otabek's music to differentiate it from someone else's unless she already knew the song.

It wasn’t Michele. Michele was just as hung over as Sara, she was absolutely sure. He’d been into the stage of leaning on Emil’s shoulder and crying and shouting “I love you man” before Sara’s memories cut off, which means he was almost certainly more drunk than her, which means he was probably praying for death and not really caring whether it was his own or Emil’s as long as that music _stopped_.

That just left Emil, the giant human puppy. He’d been drunk too, but he was one of those annoying types who could drink all he wanted and never deal with a hangover. Therefore, it rarely occurred to him that others might have one.

Sara pushed herself up out of bed. She was sore in ways that indicated a really good night the night before, not that she was surprised by that. She didn’t bother finding clothes before going to find Emil. They’d just get dirty when she stabbed him.

Emil was in the kitchen, making coffee. “Good morning, Sara!” He held out a cup to her, which she took suspiciously and reluctantly. “Don’t you trust my coffee-making skills? I promise, it’s good!”

“Seeing as you’re trying to get yourself killed, I don’t know.” Sara took a cautious sip. It was, in fact, delicious.

“Get myself killed…?” Emil leaned against the counter with his own mug of coffee. “You’re the one who came out here dressed like that, and Mickey didn’t seem to have a problem with me seeing you naked last night, if the way he was egging me on was any indication!”

Sara groaned. “Not only do you not have to deal with a hangover, you remember everything?”

Emil set his cup down, suddenly turning serious. “What, you don’t remember? You don’t remember any of last night?”

“Not after leaving the bar.”

“Uh. You don’t remember your ankle at all…?”

“It’s an ankle. It connects my foot to my leg and bends just right to let me skate. How could I possibly forget it?”

Emil bit his lip. “Look at your right ankle, Sara.”

Sara looked at her ankle. “See? It’s… wait. What’s with the bandage?”

Emil turned and showed her a bandage on his shoulder. “Mila said we should all get matching tattoos. Mickey, apparently, knows a guy.”

“Mickey. My brother Mickey. Knows a guy willing to tattoo four drunk people in the middle of the night.” Sara reached up gingerly touch Emil’s shoulder. “Do they at least look good?”

“Yeah. At least, they did when we were drunk, I haven’t looked at mine since…” Emil shrugged. “It’s four roses with the stems coming together in the middle. Red for Mila, purple for you, white for Mickey, yellow for me. Less obvious than getting our names tattooed on each other, serves the same purpose, if we break up we can always lie about the reasons for it.”

“Huh.” Sara stretched her leg up to peek under the bandage. “It’s pretty. My coach is going to kill me, but at least it’ll be covered when I skate. Where are Mila and Mickey’s?”

“Mila got hers done as a tramp stamp, Mickey’s is on his chest, over his heart. Sap.”

Mickey came flying out of the bathroom. “What happened, Emil? Why do I… Sara! Where are your clothes?”

“In my bedroom. Apparently you know a guy and we get sentimental when we get drunk.” Sara patted Mickey’s shoulder and left to get dressed. She could still hear Mickey and Emil bickering, and finally, Emil turned off the dubstep.


	3. Day 4 - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub-prompts: Long distance (kind of), arguments (ish), hurt/comfort (if being drunk counts?)
> 
> Phichit moved back to Thailand because he missed his homeland and he missed Yuuri in Detroit. But, also, because without Yuuri to distract him, his crush on his coach was becoming too much for him to deal with. Seung Gil is there to listen to him, and distract him in other ways, too.
> 
> Ship: Phiciaoseung  
> Tags: Coach/Skater relationship, drinking, jealousy, negotiations, no infidelity I promise!

Lying to Yuuri was easy. He hadn’t moved back to Thailand because Detroit was boring without Yuuri. At least, not just because of that. It made for a good excuse, and it was true that without Yuuri Detroit wasn’t as fun, but there was more to it.

Finding an excuse that worked on Celestino had been much more difficult. He had not wanted to agree to it at all, and it had taken a lot of quick thinking and quicker talking to convince him.

The truth was that without Yuuri around, Phichit’s obnoxious crush on his coach was no longer something he could ignore. Even if Celestino were the type to date a much younger guy, which Phichit had no idea about because he couldn’t remember Celestino dating or expressing interest in dating anyone, the ISU would take a dim view of a coach dating his skater.

He’d told exactly one person about this, and that was because he knew absolutely for sure that the only person Seung Gil would tell would be his dog. The dog wasn’t going to spread it around. It’s not that he didn’t trust Yuuri, of course. Yuuri was just too close to Celestino. Or would be, if he’d ever pick up the phone and call. Celestino had no hard feelings about Yuuri choosing to leave. He’d been shocked when Viktor showed up at Yuuri’s doorstep to coach him, but then, who hadn’t? He didn’t trust Viktor and didn’t know what Viktor thought he was doing, but he wasn’t going to drop his support of Yuuri over that. Much like Phichit.

It felt like Phichit spent even more time than usual on the phone that summer – checking in with Celestino and trying not to give away how much he missed his coach, moping to Seung Gil and listening to Seung Gil mope about Sara Crispino annoying him, talking Yuuri down from various cliffs as Viktor’s behavior proved to be extremely bizarre. If Phichit didn’t know better, he’d swear that Viktor was in love with Yuuri, based on what Yuuri was telling him. They’d never spoken before Viktor came to Hasetsu, though. How could he be?

In August, he and Seung Gil met up for a couple of weeks. While drinking, Seung Gil let it slip that he found Phichit attractive, and that he didn’t mind sharing Phichit’s heart with Celestino. “Even after you retire, if you decide to try something there… I don’t mind.”

Celestino was a little weird about the news that Phichit and Seung Gil were dating. He insisted that it was fine, none of his business as long as Phichit kept his head on the ice when they skated against each other, but he avoided the topic and changed the subject as quickly as possible if Phichit brought it up.

Skate America, things were weird. Celestino texted to ask if Seung Gil was coming, the first time he’d brought up Phichit’s boyfriend on his own. At the competition, Celestino acted pretty much normal, which still felt weird to Phichit. After the competition, Phichit was going to be staying in Detroit. It was weird, crashing on the couch in what used to be his and Yuuri’s place, now being used by two new skaters.

The Cup of China started the same way – Celestino asked if Seung Gil was coming. “Not that he’s told me about, why?”

“Just getting everything organized.” Celestino went back to his phone.

Getting Celestino to the hot pot dinner was easy – just dropping Yuuri’s name. He regretted it quickly, though, as Celestino proceeded to try to keep pace drinking with Viktor – and the Russian was not going easy on the drink. Getting him back to the hotel was difficult. Yuuri had it easier with Viktor – at least Viktor was walking under his own power, even if he needed Yuuri to steer. Leo had to help Phichit keep Celestino upright.

Getting his shoes off was no big deal, same with his jacket. Taking off anything else… Phichit wasn’t too sure about. He didn’t want to leave Celestino alone overnight, so after making sure there was water by the bed, he went back to his own room and got what he’d need for the morning. Celestino was probably going to kill him for spending the night on the floor, but there was no way he was getting in that bed, not with Celestino drunk.

Phichit was just about to lie down when he heard Celestino say his name. He looked over – Celestino was still asleep. Huh. Weird.

In the morning, Phichit had just finished getting dressed when he heard Celestino calling him. “What?”

“Why are you here?”

“You were too drunk to get back here by yourself, so I got you here. No big deal.”

“I didn’t… do anything? Try to… never mind. You’re okay?”

“Um… you were pretty out of it, only even slightly weird thing was I could’ve sworn you said my name in your sleep. What are you worried about?”

“Nothing! Nothing. Don’t… not that I expect there to be a next time, but next time, make the drunk guy sleep on the floor. You have to skate today, what were you thinking?”

“I’m fine, Ciao Ciao. And it’s clearly not nothing…”

“How’s Seung Gil?”

Phichit dropped his jacket. “You never ask me about Seung Gil.”

“Maybe I should. Georgi’s whole skate is his heartbreak about his girlfriend leaving him, I’d kind of like warning if you’re going to do something like that. Boyfriends are an important part of your life, and with you in Thailand, I’m already missing so much of that…”

“And what the heck is going on here, Celestino? If I didn’t know better…” Did he, though? Drunk, guard down… and Seung Gil… “Is this a jealousy thing?” Celestino didn’t answer. Phichit burst into laughter. “Wow. This… wow.”

“Really? That’s all you have to say?”

“It’s buying me time while I get some thoughts together. I’m assuming you haven’t told anyone about this.”

“No, of course not, who would I tell?” Celestino sat back on the bed. “I thought something had slipped back in April when you bolted for Thailand.”

“If you were trying to keep this secret, why’d you fight so hard to convince me to stay?”

“Because I was doing everything I could to act normally – and that includes not going too far the other way and pushing you away. The only reason I didn’t fight Yuuri harder is that he was right, he needed a new coaching direction. I’m still not too sure Viktor was the answer, but we’ll see today. You’re still growing and improving under my coaching, and I prefer to have my skaters in the same time zone as me.”

“I lied to you, you know. About why I left.”

“You did?”

“I left because I have the same problem. There’s still the ISU, but… seems like we’re both pretty good at keeping secrets…”

“And there’s Seung Gil.”

“Oh, yeah. Give me a second.” Phichit grabbed his phone and called Seung Gil. “Hey. You know how I said Ciao Ciao’s weird about you?”

“Yeah…?”

“He’s jealous.”

“Huh. You breaking up with me or just letting me know it’s happening?”

“I’m not stealing your boyfriend, Seung Gil.”

“I can share if you can. Gives you two some cover with the ISU if he’s got a public boyfriend.”

“Huh. You sure?”

“Yeah. Phichit? That work for you?”

“Course it does. Don’t forget to watch me tonight!”

“I won’t. Celestino, have fun but remember he’s got to skate.”

Seung Gil hung up, and Phichit put the phone in his pocket. "There you go then. Seung Gil's not a problem."

"Secrecy might be. You know not even Yuuri can know about this, right? Until you retire, anyway."

"Not sure about that... the way Viktor and Yuuri were behaving last night, I don't think Yuuri's got any room to judge." Phichit laughed at the expression on Celestino's face. "I won't tell him, though. How's the jealousy doing?"

"Not the first time I've shared a lover. My wife had a girlfriend. If I can't handle the jealousy that you can be public with him and not me, I'll let you know and we can talk to Seung Gil then."


	4. Day 5 - Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a story so much as Chris/Viktuuri domestic headcanons.
> 
> Subprompts used: stealing kisses (although more like extorting), domestic chores, sleeping arrangements

It would be nice to say that there was a romantic reason why Yuuri got to sleep in the middle. Viktor would often make up pretty-sounding reasons. “Yuuri sleeps in the middle because Chris and I can both hold him if he has a nightmare.” “Yuuri sleeps in the middle so that if someone breaks in, Chris and I can hide him.” One time, Yuuri had nearly killed him for it: “Yuuri sleeps in the middle because children always sleep between their parents.” Yuuri was the youngest of the three, yes, but it wasn’t by that much, thank you very much!

The real reason was a matter of practicality. Chris was the one who cooked breakfast and made coffee, so he needed an outside spot so he wouldn’t have to climb over anyone, and Viktor was a morning person who was often the first one awake anyway and liked to take Makkachin for an early walk. Yuuri usually slept the latest, so Yuuri slept in the middle.

Chris loved to tease Yuuri, insisting that Yuuri couldn’t have his coffee unless Chris got some sugar. Every single time, Yuuri complained and told him to stop being ridiculous and that he didn’t need to make up excuses to get Yuuri to kiss him, but every single time, Chris got the kiss he was after. If Viktor was back from Makkachin’s walk, he’d laugh at them.

Viktor was very insistent that doing the dishes was his job. Yuuri and Chris were perfectly happy to let him have it all to himself if he wanted, but they didn’t understand. When they asked, he just complained about the press being ridiculous. Eventually, Mila let them in on the secret – Viktor had a ridiculous ex-boyfriend who broke up with Viktor for never doing the dishes. Viktor didn’t fight it, just let him go – because the ex decided to have the conversation while Viktor was doing the stupid dishes.  
Chris and Yuuri agreed that if they ever ran into said ex, they would thank him for his idiocy.

Most other chores, they took turns with. Yuuri and Chris were both much better cooks than Viktor, who was competent but not good, so Viktor only cooked when for some reason Yuuri and Chris were both busy in the evening and he wasn’t.

The most contentious chore was vacuuming. They all hated it. Not so much the job itself. They hated watching their pets. Viktor or Yuuri could take Makkachin for another walk, but there was nothing they could do for Bae. She would hide under a piece of furniture as far away as she could get, and they wouldn’t see her for at least two hours after they finished vacuuming. Not even food or treats or Makkachin whining for her could convince her to come out.

They’d been a little worried at first about how Makkachin and Bae would get along. There was a bit of hissing, one good spit, and then Makkachin and Bae were besties. When Makkachin went for walks, Bae would sit by the door and wait, and then pounce on Makka when she came back (unless she was still hiding from the Dread God Va-Koom). Bae’s favorite nap site was on top of Makkachin, and Makka would let her stay there as long as she wanted.


	5. Day 7 - Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subprompt: Pining/Confessions, also playing on the general theme
> 
> Otabek's first crush was Yuri. After spending years pining, he's not really any closer to a relationship. On the other hand, it was about two months between realizing he had a crush on Mila and Mila doing something about it. And that was only because he spent those two months in Kazakhstan.  
> Mila's got a thing for Yuri, and she's pretty sure Yuri likes her back, but she's afraid if she approaches him he's just lash out and hide even deeper in himself. She's got a thing for Otabek. She's not at all sure he likes her back, but she is sure there's no harm in asking.  
> Yuri wanted a nice, simple life. Friends were good, but no romance. What Yuri got was falling for both of his best friends.

It took Otabek years to recognize his first crush for what it was. He was thirteen, Yuri was eleven, and he spent the next five years working himself up to a point where he felt he could talk to Yuri. He hoped Yuri would agree to be his friend.

He definitely succeeded at that. They shook hands, and suddenly Yuri was everywhere he went. The only time in Barcelona they spent apart was when they were on the ice or in bed, except for a couple hours where Otabek ran off to a club – and Yuri followed him and snuck in somehow. “Welcome to the Madness” is when he realized his crush. Having Yuri’s finger in his mouth was quite the revelation.

The thing was, Yuri had spent so much time talking about how romance in general was stupid and Viktor and Yuuri in particular sucked that Otabek was certain there was no point in trying. Yuri was also fifteen, so Otabek was happy to sit and wait for a couple years, in case something changed.

That was harder to do when every time he went to St Petersburg, Mila flirted with him. Hard. At first, he just assumed that’s how she was, but eventually, he noticed it was just him. And Yuri. Yuri’s response to Mila was usually anger, but it was different even than the anger he directed at Yuuri and Viktor. Yuri genuinely cared about Mila a great deal.

Mila caught him one day he was visiting Russia that Yuri had a meeting with a sponsor. “I think we need to talk.”

“About?”

“Stuff.”

“That’s helpful.” Still, Otabek went with Mila to lunch.

After lunch was finished, Mila got down to business. “Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to date me?”

“That’s more complicated.”

“Because you like Yuri, too. Right?”

“Exactly. I can’t just…”

“Me too.”

“Hmm?”

“I like you, I want to date you, but Yuri’s a complication.”

“Why are we talking?”

“Because Yuri needs a slap upside the head. I know he likes you and if he’d just get his head out of his ass, he’d realize that he wants more than just being your friend.”

“But…”

“I think he likes me too, but that’s harder to tell. If I’m seeing something that’s actually there or just seeing what I want to see. If I’m wrong, I’ll get out of the way, but if I’m not, would you mind being a triad?”

“…No.”

“There we go then!”

“What do we say to Yuri?”

“We don’t, yet. If we try to talk to him now he’d just say it’s gross and weird and why do you want to mess up a perfectly good friendship. We need to make him realize his own feelings first.”

“You have a plan, I assume?”

“I have a plan. It’s mean, he’ll be pissed at us for a couple days, but I really think it’s the only way to get through to him. Unless you’re willing to wait another five years, maybe.”

 

Why couldn’t things just be simple? Yuri didn’t want to fall in love. He had two really good friends, which is two more than he’d ever thought he’d have, other people who he could hang out with and have a good time, and even people he could consider family. Why did he have to go and ruin all that by developing feelings?

And he couldn’t just be a normal person and find someone hot and fall for them and wait for it to run its course and never see them again, no, that would be too easy. No, he had to go and develop feelings for his two best friends, two of the people he couldn’t remember how to live without. He thought they were into each other, which was great for them as long as they didn’t make him watch a bunch of disgusting PDA. So Yuri did what he did best – he pretended he didn’t feel a damn thing. The last thing he wanted was to make one of them upset by stealing the other from them.

The day Mila finally asked Otabek out, something seemed a little off with them. It was louder than was normal for them, and it seemed like they were making sure he could hear them. Mila looking a little concerned, he could understand, if Otabek said no that would hurt her. Otabek looking concerned, he didn’t get.

Otabek was staying with Yuri, and as he got ready for the date, he kept looking over at Yuri. “You’re not upset by this, are you? Me going out with Mila?”

“You two have been flirting hard enough, it’s about time.”

“But you and she are…”

“It’s fine, Beka. Go. Have fun. It’s about. Damn. Time. You two got together.”

“Yura…”

“Beka, if you don’t want to go out with her, you should’ve just said no. Trying to use me as an excuse not to go out with her is incredibly weak, especially from you.”

“That’s… that’s not…”

“Then stop asking. I’ve told you, I’m fine.”

The entire time Mila and Otabek were out, Yuri kept reminding himself that he was fine. He wasn’t. Otabek’s weirdness had him on edge. What the hell were they doing?

He was surprised when he heard the door open at 10:30. Why so early, and why come here instead of going to Mila’s? Mila didn’t have a roommate. No one would have to hear or see anything that shouldn’t be heard or seen by people who weren’t involved, unless Mila or Otabek or both were _really_ loud.

“Yura?”

“Mila. Hey. Where’s Beka?”

“He’s checking out something on the bike, it was making a weird noise.”

“Huh. Hope everything’s okay. That why you’re here so early?”

“Yura, are you mad at me?”

“Oh, not you too. You like Beka, he likes you, what the hell do I have to do with anything?”

“You like Beka, too.”

“Course I do. He’s my best friend.”

“Yura, that’s not what I mean and you know it.”

“And it’s the only answer you’re getting out of me, and you know that. This isn’t hard. You like Beka, you asked him out, he said yes, he likes you…”

“He likes you, too.”

“I didn’t ask him out. You did. He’d be an idiot to say no just because he likes me.” Although knowing that made it a million times harder. Beka liked him? Since when?

“Yura, do you like me?”

“Not enough to even think about saying yes when you’re dating Beka.”

“What if I said it was okay?” Otabek’s voice startled Yuri enough to get him to sit up.

“Okay, you two have been weird about this whole thing. What do you want? My blessing? You’ve got it. One of you wants to date me? Dating the other one is a bad way to start that!”

“Actually, both of us want to date you.” Mila reached up and started twirling her hair. “And each other.”

“And you couldn’t just ask me like a normal person?” Yuri threw his cell phone at Mila. Morons, both of them. “You two are both making this complicated.”

“Well, you’ve always said you didn’t want a relationship…” Otabek said, but he looked sheepish. “Has that changed?”

“Yeah. You guys could have just asked, you know. You want to be a triad? Works for me.”


End file.
